


Simple Words

by rottenwraith



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, One Shot, Season/Series 01, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenwraith/pseuds/rottenwraith
Summary: So many underestimate the power of simple words, a scant handful can make or break a destiny; for example 'I thought it was just Shadow Weaver'.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 154
Collections: Shera





	Simple Words

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine if Adora was just slightly less oblivious.

“Duh, Adora.”

“W-what?” A certain blonde asked her feline friend; surrounded by the burning town of Thaymore. Adora tried desperately to parse and understand the revelation that her best friend had known about the Horde's ill intentions and never mentioned anything. “You knew?”

“You didn't,” Catra adopted a slightly lopsided grin, evidence of her amusement at the blonde's naivete; enough to hide the buried resentment that stung in the back of her mind. “Really-” The mocking quip was cut off by something she did not expect.

“I thought it was just Shadow Weaver.”

Catra couldn't process that for a few seconds, the moment hanging, “What did you just say?”

“I said, 'I thought it was just Shadow Weaver', she hurts you... A lot...” The world around the two seems to fade away as now Catra tried make sense of what she'd just heard. “How could I not notice.”

“You-” The feline girl couldn't help but grit her teeth as her claws tensed; the reservoir of resentment starting to boil. “You never said anything!” Catra leaned forward ready to pounce.

“It's _Shadow Weaver_ , she's completely twisted,” Adora held up her hands, dropping her sword, to show her lack of intent to fight. “And with all her creepy shadow spies, I was afraid that if I said anything she'd just crack down.”

Catra blinked as the information settled into her mind, finding it's place amongst what she already knew, her eyes dropping down and darting around as the logic came together. The revelation of her seemingly oblivious friend not being quite so oblivious after all; it took a little time to really sink in.

“Adora, you-” Catra didn't get too far before she found herself letting out a high pitched shriek as she was dragged to the ground by a net that erupted from an arrow shot out of nowhere.

“Adora!” Cried an archer only familiar to one of the two girls, and very familiar to the third girl suddenly appeared a burst of pink light, standing over Catra.

The new girl held her glowing hands high ready to strike at the defenceless feline,“Don't even think about it, Horde -”

“Stop!”Glimmer was unable to follow though on whatever attack and or insult she had planned with the blonde unexpectedly tackling her away from Catra.

“What the hell?!” Glimmer screamed at Adora, wondering if trying to trust an ex-Horde officer was a good idea.

“This is Catra, she's my best friend.” Adora clarified as she picked up her new sword, and kneeled down to thread the blade through links of the net, cutting her friend free. “Catra, that's Glimmer and Bow.”

“Hi.” The crop top equipped archer waved with an awkward smile on his face.

“Adora, what's going on?!” Demanded the sparkly one.

“Just give me a second.” Turning back to Catra the blonde took her hand, looking her straight in the eye before continuing. “Catra, if I'd known the Rebellion wasn't evil,” (Glimmer harumphed at that), “I would've tried to get us out of the Horde years ago.”

Under different circumstances, this situation might have lead to an enduring rift between the two oldest of friends, turning them to bitter rivals. The handful of simple words that had passed between them now however had led to something different.

Her friend wasn't blind to her suffering.

Her friend wasn't abandoning her for others or, to others.

Her friend would've have already tried to get her to safety if she knew to trust the alternative.

Ultimately there was only one word that Catra could find to answer the question in her friend's eyes, “Okay.”

* * *

“So Adora, how's the whole, 'defect to the Rebellion' thing working out so far?” Catra inquired, her legs hanging out of Glimmer's bedroom window.

“You could lend me a hand, you know.” Adora responded as she continued to pull herself up the rope Bow had shot into the room.

“Nah, your climbing technique was always a bit iffy.” The feline's quip earned her a brief glare from her friend, before her foot slipped momentarily; inspiring a throaty laugh, “You need the practise.”

“Some of us don't have claws.” The blonde replied, wearing a certain narrow eyed smirk, reserved for Catra's antics.

Adora had just managed to reach the window sill, getting one hand on before Catra grasped her free forearm, suddenly pulling her inside as the feline rolled backward; dragging Adora with her. The blonde had been unprepared for the sudden 'assistance' and had ended landing in a heap on the bedroom floor, whilst Catra herself had landed perfectly on all fours.

“Typical.” Adora tutted to herself, playful frustration obvious in her voice; complemented by that endearing throaty chuckle.

“So you two always like this?” Asked Bow as he came up behind them via the window, which he had used to access Glimmer's room almost as much as the door.

“Like what?” Catra questioned, a slight air of defectiveness in her tone.

“If you mean Catra sabotaging me then laughing cutely so I forgive her, then yes.” Adora cut in as she righted herself, taking a sitting position.

“I am not, 'cute'.”

“You've never seen your face when you get to blow something up.” Adora's response earned her an amused snort from Catra.

“Yeah, yeah.” Was the feline's brush-off whilst pulling her blonde companion to her feet, as she often did after landing her on the ground with a prank.

“So do we just wait for Glimmer to come back with the Queen?” Adora questioned Bow as he came to settle on the coash under the window.

“Yeah, it shouldn't take too long.”

“Why's the bed so high?” Catra asked suddenly, mentioning the the bed, conspicuously hanging from the ceiling.

“Well, Glimmer can teleport so it's not a big-” Catra cut Bow off from the obvious explanation to to crux of her question.

“Yeah I get that but if her powers need a recharge, wouldn't it make more sense to ration her energy?”

“Um, maybe, you'd probably be better off asking Glimmer about her powers.” Bow responded with a shrug.

“Anyway, she's got those floating step thingies... Are those magic or something?” Adora inquired towards the resident archer and best source of information at the moment.

“I think they are,” Bow cocked an eyebrow at his own slipshod answer, “You know, I've never thought about it.”

“Well don't worry about”Adora started to reassure her new friend before finding herself self distracted by... “Catra, what are you-” Catra ripped off her shawl in a single swift motion, “What was the point of that?”

“This thing was pretty flimsy,” The feline explained, holding up the piece of fabric, “And you still have a horde shirt on.”

“Oh,” Adora looked over her shoulder to confirm, “That would probably be a bad first impression.”

“Yeah, probably.” Bow interjected to agree.

Catra strode over to the small chest of drawers and started rummaging through them, explaining, “I don't think Glitter will mind Adora borrowing a shirt for awhile; won't be a perfect fit, but better that than a Horde emblem.” Upon finding something satisfactorily lacking in pink, she tossed it to Adora by the vanity table.

“Thanks Catra, what would I do without you,”

“Probably cause a riot or something.” Catra's comment earned her the usual affectionate eyeroll before Adora began to remove her shirt to-

“Eek!” Squeaked Bow as he averted and covered his eyes. “Warning would be nice!”

“What? You Rebellion and Princess types afraid of breasts or nipples or something?”

“No!” Bow exclaimed still covering his eyes, “I don't know how things are in the Horde, but here in Brightmoon we don't just strip off our clothes in front of people.”

“Why not?”

“It- Just-,” Bow seemed unable to find a satisfactory answer, “It's just not how things are done.” The moment hung, the air tense as both ex-Horde members looked upon the Rebel archer with equal perplexion each.

“You Rebellion guys are _weird_.” Adora added to the conversation.

“Look, are you- Are you decent yet?” Bow asked with is arm still firmly secured against his eyes.

“Um, at most things, I guess, bit random to ask...” The blonde responded, her voice echoing the confusion in her voice.

“Yeah, Adora made Force Captain,” Catra felt obligated to speak in her friend's defence, indignation evident in her tone, “She'd have to be better than ' _decent_ ' at a lot of things.”

“I _mean_ , do you have your shirt on?”

“I'd have it on sooner if you didn't ask weird questions.” Adora commented, a hint of annoyance slipping through as she pulled on the borrowed garment. “There, done, the evil boobs have been covered.”

“Ugh, sorry, I didn't explain that very well.” Bow dropped his arm, slouching against the wall. “Someone else can probably do a better job at stuff like that.”

“I'll make sure to ask miss pretty pink princess about the Rebellion's issues with breasts.”

“The Rebellion doesn't have issues with-” Bow stopped as he noticed the half hidden smirk, “You messing with me aren't you?” The rhetorical question was answered with Catra's distinctive throaty chuckle.

Adora smiled at the sight of Catra at ease.

“Anyway, I'm gonna check out the town,” The feline stretched, fingers linked abover her head as she moved towards the window; Adora noticed. “Try some of that food Adora wouldn't shut up about.”

“Mmm-hmm...” The blonde subtly moaned out before Catra's words sunk in; eyes bugging out.

“What?!” Bow exclaimed; starting to panic. “But we just got up here, and we're meant to be waiting for the Queen!”

“I'll be fine.” Catra's blase attitude did little to calm the resident archer.

“I'll come with.” Adora quickly cut in.

“I said-”

“I know, I want to see Horsey some more, and that food is _really_ good.” The blonde's clarification satisfied Catra's, unnoticed, mild indignation.

“Your not actully naming it 'Horsey'? Right?”

“Just- Come back soon please, I _really_ don't to be stuck here alone when Glimmer and Queen Angella show up.” Bow pleaded as his two new friends began to climb back down the rope they recently come in by.

Once alone in his best friend's room, Bow began to ponder the situation, hoping that nothing went wrong and that the Queen would be accepting of the pair of ex-Horde soldiers. He couldn't imagine why she wouldn't, they'd never been in a battle before and so had never personally done any real damage to Brightmoon or other Etherian nations.

Then Bow's mind turned to the subject of Micah, and how the pain of loss that Angella might- probably- definitely, still felt would influence her.

Unsure how much time had passed, Bow was taken by surprise when the door suddenly opened a newly arrived Glimmer announced, “Allow me to introduce- Bow?”

“Bow?” The archer recognised the refined voice of the Queen as she entered the room with a look of confusion. “Glimmer, no offence intended to you for your friend but, I am already well acquainted with Bow.”

“Yeah, sure! I know that...” Glimmer waved off her mother as she leaned her head back to point pleading eyes at Bow, desperately asking in silence 'Where are they?' and receiving a thumb towards the window in answer.

“Glimmer...” The princess in question felt her blood run cold at her mother's stern tone, she hadn't even seen her walk over to the vanity. “Would you be so kind as to explain this?” The queen turned hold a white shirt. A white shirt with a Horde emblem on it.

“Well...”

* * *

“Come back Horsey!” Adora screamed, desperately trying to catch up to the creature she'd befriended.

“How did you give it wings?!” Catra asked the obvious question as she easily kept pace with her companion.

“I don't know! I was just trying to transform! Not upgrade and animal!” The desperately supplied explanation

“Do we really need to keep chasing it-” Catra began to ask before noticing tents being thrown in the air, “Okay, he's in a Rebellion camp and causing havoc, this is not going well.”

Once the ex-Horde duo had reached the camp they came upon the sight of a number of Rebel soldiers attempting to tie down the agitated horse.

“No, don't hurt him!” Adora rushed forward, slashing the ropes tying down her recently winged friend, setting the creature free.

“Adora! They needed to tie him down to keep him from wrecking the camp.” Catra explained, as 'Horsey' flew off again, this time towards the woods.

“I guess that makes sense, but it just felt wrong.” The blonde responded, her face a blend of embarrassment and empathy. Catra was about make a quip of some sort when...

“Hey! She's with the Horde!” Some random bystander shouted, with an arm pointing the the direction of the two ex-Horde citizen.

“What?! No I'm not!” Adora said, perhaps a little too strenuously,

“Not you, her!” The bystander strode closer, able to point more accurately, directly at Catra; despite the bandage around one eye. “I saw her at Thaymore! She climbed out a Horde tank, smiling and laughing!”

“You must have mixed up with-” Catra started, trying to deflect to avoid a fight with the surrounding Rebel fighters; many of whom were starting to take notice.

“I recognise those weird eyes!”

“She's not with the Horde anymore and she was only smiling because she found-” Adora jumped into conversation to defend her friend, not realising she'd ended up incriminating herself and Catra, whilst also drawing the attention of all the armed Rebel soldiers. “Me...”

“Horde Soldiers!” The surrounding Rebels started shouting as they moved to attack, Adora parrying several sword strikes with her won weapon; Catra back flipping over a charging woman with horns.

“Run?” Catra suggested.

“Run.” Adora accepted, slashing through a cloth partition to give them a path to flee into the woods.

* * *

“What do you mean 'they'?! How many Horde operatives did you bring into Brightmoon?!” The immortal queen demanded, holding up the shirt bearing the red emblem that had tipped her off.

“Just two and they're ex-Horde! That's an important part to remember.” Glimmer tried to defend her actions.

“So instead of informing the guards or myself, so as to keep an eye on them whilst trustworthiness can be established; you snuck them into your bedroom.” Queen Angella's eye narrowed as she finished her assessment of the situation, “It that about right?”

“Well, that's sort of accurate...” Bow spoke up only to instantly regret doing so when under the Queen's stern glare.

“Your majesty,” A guard came up to address the Queen, “We've received reports from the refugee camp, two Horde soldiers seem to have attacked with a flying monster of some sort and fled into the woods.”

The temperature in the room seemed to drop noticeably at the deafening silence that the guard's report had created. Eventually Queen Angella spoke, with out even looking at her daughter, “Glimmer, throne room, _now_.”

* * *

“Okay, I think we lost them.” Adora clarified breathlessly as she came to rest on the grassy forest floor.

“Yay, we lost the guys we were supposed to team up with.” Catra groused as she took a seat next to the blonde she'd followed away from the only life she'd ever known.

“I'm sorry Catra,” The regret in Adora's voice was palpable, “I know it was asking a lot for you to come along, but hopefully after she explains things to the Queen-”

“So we just hoping she's not like Shadow Weaver?” Catra voiced her concerns that she felt need to be said.

“Why would she be like Shadow Weaver?”

“Why wouldn't she?” The feline could only shrug, as though the logic was obvious and evident, “She top of food chain, right? You can get away with anything from the top.”

Adora was quite for a moment, staring at the sword as she considered Catra's words, “I guess your right about that... But I don't see another option.”

“We could kidnap Glimmer and hand her over to Hordak.”

“Wha- Oh, har har.” Adora was initially aghast at the suggestion before noticing her friend's playful grin.

“Yeah, Shadow Weaver would kill us before we got that far.” Catra continued.

“Stop it.” Adora got out through a chuckle at the antics, before she raised an eyebrow at something a sound, “Do you hear that?”

Moving up the small incline and through a thick bush the ex-Horde duo found a small hut and coming out with a broom-

“Mara! Your back, and you brought a new friend, that's wonderful!” The elderly stranger walked up to the bewildered pair, grabbing and shaking Catra's hand vigorously. “You need more friends than just that stiff ghost lady.”

“Um, my name's Adora and this is Catra.”

“Catra, I hope your being good to Mara.” Catra finds the older lady's bright and genuine smile to be unsettling, so unlike anything she'd ever seen from an adult. “Mara's got a whole mess of responsibilities, she needs people she can lean on.”

“Uh...” Catra lacked any idea of how to react to this kind of behaviour, thankfully Adora cut in, “I think you have us confused with somebody else ma'am.”

“Nonsense Mara, now come on!” The lady stuck her hand around the curtain clad hole that served as her hut's door, swiftly returning with a pair of wicker baskets, “Time for berry picking, going to need a lot if you want to bake that pie tomorrow like you promised.” She finished by shoving a basket into Adora's swordless hand.

“Are we really doing this?” Catra received a quick look of confusion in answer, “Following around the crazy old lady in the woods?”

“Well, we can't just leave her all alone.”

“She seems to be doing fine Adora.” Catra shrugged as she mentioned towards the area surrounding the small forest hut, “This place of hers isn't exactly new.”

“Okay, good point,” Adora was thoughtful for a moment, “She mentioned 'pie', Bow mentioned that back in Thaymore, supposed to taste really good.” The blond finished with a shrug.

“Fine, let's play along for now...” The feline agreed as she walked off the follow the stranger they'd met, briefly calling back over shoulder, “But don't try to buy me off with food too much okay?”

“Okay.” Affirmed Adora as she likewise followed the strange lady they'd met, catching up to Catra as she crossed through another line of foliage.

“Whoa...” Catra breathed out as she found herself face to face with a massive structure, clearly technological, but smooth and crystalline, unlike the jagged forged steel of the Fright Zone; it was stunning.

“What up Cat-” Adora asked as she brought up the rear, gasping as she took in the sight herself, “A First One's ruin...”

“Like with Bow and Glimmer?” Catra recalled the story of how Adora had met aforementioned princess and archer; the blonde nodding

“Come on dearies! The best berries are near the top!” And now the old lady was climbing the massive ruin, evidently quite spry for her apparent age.

“Wait, that's dangerous!” Adora was running up to the crumbling structure, trying to stop the elderly woman

“Don't worry Mara, Madam Razz knows what she is doing!” She called, still leaping up the slope of the aged building.

“'Madam Razz' huh?” Catra made a note of her name moments before the First One's ruin began to glow. “That can't be good.”

After the glow of the old circuitry sputtered in and out for a few seconds, the technology evidently not in full working order, Razz was blasted from her position near the top.

“Gah!” Cried Adora as the rushed to catch the falling woman, Catra close behind to try and help.

The end result was all three of them landing in a pile, the feline had ended up on the bottom as her blonde companion had stumbled backwards from the impact of the plummeting Razz.

“Stars...” Catra heard her friend and the strange old lady say in unison with awe, much to her irritation; being sat on was not pleasant.

“Adora, please get off of me, and what the hell are-” The feline grumbled as she was finally out from under the other two, her question however became pointless when she found the answer by simply looking up; awestruck, “Stars...”

“Oh, the stars, we don't get them here anymore, do you remember when we used to watch the stars Mara.” Razz sounded wistful as she took the sight above her.

“Beautiful,” Adora's assessment was one Catra could fully endorse as accurate. “I know these... I remember this...”

“What?” The feline questioned as she took in the sight before her, Adora's eyes slightly narrowed as she absorbed the sight in front of her entranced as she tried to make sense of something. Catra placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, gently trying break her out of her stupor, “Adora... Adora...”

“Huh?” The blonde's attention returned as the image fade, apparently a hologram of some sort.

“How did you know they were called 'stars'?”

“I- I don't know...” Adora responded, finding her friend's eyes downcast at something; the sword.

Dropping it suddenly, the implications coming together in her mind, the feeling of being out of control in her own body that still haunted her a little. “Am I still... Me?”

Catra ached at her oldest friend's fear, painfully aware that she had no words that could truly help put her at ease; newly honest relationship not something to be sullied with falsehoods.

“Mara, don't you remember what I told you?” Razz suddenly interjected “The sword is not She-Ra, _you_ are She-ra.” Adora was stunned at the seeming impossible knowledge.

“How did you know she was She-Ra?” Catra suddenly interrogated, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

“Mara's been She-Ra since the day I met her deary.” The older lady shrugged as though that sentence made sense to anyone other than herself. Then she abruptly became severer stating, “But what really important right now... That basket's still empty.” She pointed to the discarded wicker basket Adora had dropped, meanwhile tossing an odd few berries into her mouth to chew.

“Wha-”

“Come along now, dearies!” Razz announces as she shoots off again through the treeline; far faster than her age should allow.

“I officially have no idea what's going on now.” Adora's exasperation bled out of her voice.

“Did you ever?”

“Hey!” The blonde's indignation withered almost instantly under her friend's mocking grin, “I kind of walked into that one didn't I.” Shaking her head with chuckle she quickly grabbed the sword and gave chase, “Come on.”

Neither Catra nor Adora expected.

The ground was blasted grey and barren, earth torn asunder with blackened stumps and dotted with wrecked tanks. The two girls looked upon the broken landscape, one unsurprised and uncomfortable, the other horrified and ashamed.

“It's the same old story dearies,” Razz started, “Wicked people destroying what they cannot control.”

“They can't just _do_ this!” Adora

“Strong people always just do what they want.” Catra commented, the bitterness of resignation echoing in her voice; memories of her former guardian's ministrations playing in her mind.

“Well someone should stop them!”

“Once upon a time the Princesses would have protected everyone, but now they only guard their own kingdoms, and evil creeps closer by the day, as it forever does.” The mysterious lady comments on the obvious.

Razz takes a moment to turn to Adora, “You very much like my Mara, brave, loyal, especially to those you should be,” she mentions towards Catra briefly, the feline unsure how to feel, “But very afraid.”

“I'm not afraid.” Adora futilely tries to assert.

“Deary, you dropped your sword because you couldn't place one old memory.” Razz strode forward with chuckle, “Stop looking for someone to tell what the right thing is, your a clever girl with good instincts, what do you think?”

Catra is utterly perplexed by the strangeness of someone with this much bizarre insight, obviously to do with Adora and her 'destiny', and treating Catra as an asset instead of a liability to it; as she instinctively expects.

“I think,” Adora lays a hand on the Horde emblem on the side of one of the broken metal behemoths, a look of steely determination growing behind her eyes. “This needs to stop.”

The stillness of the moment is broken with a familiar cry of distress, which Adora chases after, Catra and Razz following, to the edge of a cliff overlooking a Horde encampment. The source of the cry currently being held under an oppressive net. “Horsey!”

Adora's grip on the sword in her hand tightens as she take in the view. She brings the blade up to eye level staring at the embedded rune stone, her mind turning over the situation and coming to a singular conclusion; the only conclusion she ever could.

Glancing over her shoulder to see her best friend, stunned by the look of absolute unmoving purpose before she asked a single question, “You got my back?”

Even a single day ago, Catra might have said otherwise about taking on an entire Horde camp, but know the only response she could find herself saying, “Always.” The smile Adora gave her companion warmed her heart.

Taking a deep breath and turning back to the challenge at hand, with a voice that belied a will of steel, not a call but a simple statement, “For the honour of Greyskull.” The light was blinding for but a moment before the seeming warrior goddess stood there shinning like the sun.

“And your in a tiara...” Adora let out a snort at Catra's quip, smirking at her before leaping high into the air, land and slicing the net holding 'Horsey' in a single swift motion; letting the animal fly to safety.

“This is your only warning, turn off your machines and leave now.” The warrior princess announced before the fighting started.

A single swipe of the sword brought the earth up to knock out half a dozen Horde soldiers in an instant. Setting sights on the artillery, She-Ra once more leapt high into the air to come down and cleave a a tank's turret off, leaving it worthless and throwing the severed part into another tank.

Meanwhile, Catra and worked around the cliffs at speed, sliding down the cliff to find herself on top on an erected shelter, planning to take a few troops from behind. The moment came when the shinning girl threw her sword like a throwing knife, rendering the final tank worthless.

The Force Captain in charge retreated inside the structure, sicking another dozen soldiers of the warrior princess, armed with riot shields. Catra simply hopped down once they had all cleared the door, grabbing one in a head lock and kicking him in the back of the knee, bringing him down and twisting so as to crash his head into the ground, knocking him out.

Driving over her first victim, Catra rolled over him to sweep another foe's legs out, grabbing a stun baton off his belt as he fell; quickly flicking it on to zap him. Standing once more, the feline was blind sided, riot shield crashing into her. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed the edge of the shield and forced her feet down and forward, sliding herself under Horde trooper, planting her stolen stun baton in his back over her shoulder.

“Razz! You can't be here! It's not safe!” Catra heard her friend cry out to she the titular lady assaulting an enemy soldier with her broom, unsurprisingly to no effect. The trooper seem confused for a moment before deciding to strike, an instant before 'Horsey' returned, stomping the assailant into submission, swishing his hair before returning to the sky.

“No!” Catra again had to swerve to see what her companion was doing as eh saw the shinning girl land on a tank that had been primed to blast their winged friend out of the sky; until the sword of protection shortened the weapon to a stub of what it was.

The feline snorted at the furious look of the Force Captain, as he fruitlessly banged on console... causing the cannon to power up. Catra simply reacted, grabbing one of the riot shield and flinging it as hard as she could at the cannon.

The impact, less than a second before the weapon discharged, shifted the aim of the cannon... but not enough. Catra couldn't help but scream, “Adora!” as she saw the warrior princess spinning as she was sent flying into the air.

Catra was maddened with fear as she rushed over to her fallen companion, her breathing was ragged as the found her enveloped in shimmering light as she passed out. So focused was the feline that she didn't even notice the recovered Horde troops surrounding her and the unconscious princess.

“Razzle...” It was only by Razz's sudden appearance by the ex-Horde duo that Catra notice her encirclement by enemy forces, an instant before the old woman finished, throwing something at the ground as she did. “Dazzle!”

In a large cloud of pink smoke, they seemingly vanished, finding themselves back by Razz's hut once the smoke had cleared. Noticing Adora at her feet, no longer transformed, Catra dropped down, emergency medical training kicking in.

“Pulse and breathing, good.” The feline breathed an exhausted sigh of relief. After checking Adora over for any sign of injury and finding none, likely due to her She-Ra form taking the blast, Catra began to wonder about their escape and inquired towards Razz, “How did you do that?”

“Madam Razz has more than a few tricks up her sleazes deary.” Wiggling her fingers to conjure a small flurry of sparkles seemed to be the best answer Catra was going to get, “Now what can I do for you, good Horsey?”

“And now she's holding a conversation with a wild animal...” The feline rolled her eyes at the eccentricities of the odd woman, as she kept vigil over the Adora.

It didn't take very long for her awaken with a groan.

“Adora.” Gentle shaking was used to draw the blonde out of the her torpor.

“Catra.” She groaned out as she blinked, willing her eyes to clear.

“Don't ever do that again!” Adora was taken aback by Catra's intensity, her visage of confusion implying a need for explanation, which was promptly provided, “Don't make me think you're dead...”

Adora wasn't sure how to respond to this uncharacteristic display from her oldest friend.

“Your awake Mara!” Razz had returned to the ex-Horde duo, Horsey in tow. “How are you feeling deary.”

“I guess I feel pretty good.”

“I was just chatting with Swift wind here, oh yes before I forget, he prefers to be called 'Swift Wind' and he want to make sure that I told you 'Horsey' was terrible name.” Razz suddenly spewed force, apparently able understand horse language.

“'Swift Wind', huh?” Catra mumbled, getting a vigorous nod from the horse in question and inspiring a snort of amusement at how odd things had become in so short a time frame.

“So dearies,” Razz started, leaning into to get a good look at the two girls, “What have you decided to do?” The question hung in the air as both considered what to do.

Adora found her answer first, “I think, I need to stop the Horde from hurting anyone else... I need to head back to Brightmoon...” The turned tentatively towards Catra, “Are you okay with that?”

The feline rolled her eyes at the question, “We did promise, remember?” Adora's eyes lit up at the old memory before Catra finished, “Beside what else can I do? Hang out here and pick berries?” This got an animated laugh out of the blonde before she threw her arms around other girl.

“You can never just have a moment, can you?”

“Nope.” Catra half-retuned the hug with an arm pat on the back, “So how are getting back to Brightmoon anyway?” The feline questioned, which the received the response of a and intense neighing and flapping of wings.

It was at this point that Catra noticed Adora's massive grin and the obvious implication, “Ho, boy.”

* * *

“How in the world did you even begin to think this was a good idea?” Queen Angella cried out, questioning her daughter in front of the entire royal court, much to said daughter's embarrassment.

“Mum, please just-” The princess tried to speak up in her defence, but to no avail.

“Letting two Horde operatives in to Brightmoon! It to the very castle no less!” The Queen continued on, not letting up. “Simply because they'd _seemed_ trustworthy!”

“Can I talk for-”

“What if they hadn't been? What if they'd hurt you?” Angella's voice cracked for microscopic moment; anger and indignation giving way to painful recollection and worry. “What would I have then Glimmer? What would I have _done, Glimmer_?”

The naked emotion shocked the young princess into wordless silence, the mutual loss behind the distress was sobering. Taking a moment to collect herself, Glimmer tried again, her tone more collected and even, in an attempt to calm her mother. “Mum, I'm sorry, but if you'd just let me start from the-”

A number of gasps from the surrounding court members brought everyone's attention towards the brilliant golden light shinning from a figure standing in the throne room's entrance. The light died down as the figure approached Queen Angella.

“Mum, allow me to introduce-”

“She-Ra...”

Catra, probably should have been paying more attention to what the Queen was saying, but she'd rather busy herself with counting the guards and planning escape routes. Adora may hold out hope that the top of the chain of command in Brightmoon was better than their Fright Zone counterparts, but Catra had learned that relying on hope was rarely a good idea.

After going over a third plan for vacate (using hostages), Catra was broken out of her stream of consciousness by Queen Angella announcing to the all in the throne room. “The Brightmoon and the Rebellion accepts your fealty, She-Ra, Princess of Power.”

“Welcome to Brightmoon!” Glimmer and Bow both hugged the blonde from either side. “Wait, where's- Oh, right.” The princess suddenly vanished and reappeared next to Catra, grabbing her by the shoulder and teleporting them back over to the throne beside Adora before the ex-Horde soldier could react. “Mum, this is Catra, she's Adora's friend and me and Bow both vouch for her as well, right Bow?” Glimmer received a nod of confirmation from the questioned archer.

“Very well.” The Queen agreed, giving a slight bow to suddenly teleported girl. “Welcome to the Rebellion Catra.”

“Welcome to Brightmoon, you know, again...” Glimmer's smile was lopsided and awkward at the repeated phrase.

Catra, slightly annoyed at being teleported without permission, swivelled her head to catch Bow's attention. “She always this pushy?”

“Hey.” Mild offence from the princess.

“Kind of.” The archer confirmed with a shrug.

“Hey!” Greater offence.

“Quite the understatement I'd say.” Angella cut in with a smirk.

“HEY!”

* * *

The gentle stillness and quiet of Brightmoon was far different from the constant and consistent hum of mechanics and machinery of the Fright Zone; the former being quite disconcerting to one who had only known the latter for an entire lifetime.

Which lead to a light knocking, followed by a soft creaking. “Catra, you awake?”

“Yeah.” Catra responded to Adora's question; tone indifferent.

“Too quite?” The blonde further inquired as she approached the bed in the centre of the room.

“Yeah.”

“Why are you- Oh, bed try to eat you too?” The answer to why Catra was curled up next to the bed with blankets felt obvious with a few moments thought.

“Pretty much.”

“So, we're Rebellion now...” Catra cocked an eyebrow at Adora's awkward smirk, which devolved into a stilted laugh, “Can we sit for a bit?” The request was responded to with a shrug as the respondent shifted into a comfortable sitting position against the bed frame; quickly joined by her friend.

Adora swallowed hard as she mustered what courage she could before speaking, “Now that we don't have to worry about, you know, _her_ , there's something I've really been wanting to tell you for awhile,” She began to speak faster, “Well, more than awhile, ages really but you know 'No secrets in the Fright Zone' so I had to keep it myself and-” Pace picked up even more, nerves becoming impossible to miss. “I had to keep it all buried, trying to never even think about it because I might-”

“Adora.” Catra cut in, interrupting her companion's rambling rant; intense eyes drawing her in, instructing, “Breathe, focus and just get it over with and tell me what you need to-” The end of her sentence died in the astonishment of Adora's actions.

Leaning forward and kissing her.

Adora, suddenly kissing Catra, stunning the feline into silence.

Pulling away as quickly as she lunged forward, Adora averted her eyes from the shock on her friend's face as she began rambling again, “I'm sorry, I wasn't sure how to say, so I tried showing it and maybe should've asked permission, I mean I don't know if you even reciprocate, and I don't what Rebel army regulations say on fratern-” Then it was Adora's turn to be interrupted, as a clawed hand suddenly grabbed her shirt pulling her forward.

Catra was kissing Adora, just as suddenly has the reverse, moments ago.

This second kiss lasted a bit longer than the first, its instigator having fewer reasons for fear. Once the initial shock had faded Adora's eyes drooped close, matching Catra's as she leaned into the sweet sensation; every instant relished.

Slowly pulling away, Adora's lips trying to chase her companion's lips, eyes fluttering open and transfixing upon one another.

“So you-” Adora tried to start.

“Aha.” Only to get pre-empted by a grinning Catra.

“And now you know that I-”

“Yep.”

“So does that mean we...” The blonde trailed off as fear and hope mingled behind her eyes.

“Hmmm...” Catra hums to herself as she casts her gaze upwards whilst screwing up her mouth, effecting a look of faux contemplation; ignoring the subtle glare from the girl she was keeping in suspense. “Yes.”

Adora squeed in joy, throwing her arms around her new girlfriend.

* * *

Breakfast for the second day in Brightmoon included a few introductions to other palace residents.

“And that's Spinnerella and Netossa, they-” Bow trailed off momentarily, “I'm not sure what they do.”

“Really?” Netossa asked with blatant indignation, “It's in the friggin na-”

“Sweetie, it's okay.” Spinnerella placed a placating hand on the shorter woman's shoulder, calming her before turning to Adora and Catra across the table, “I'm Spinnerella, I can create spinning vortexes and my lovely wife Netossa here, can conjure net shaped energy constructs.”

Adora and Catra both turned to each other, a raised eyebrow a piece, before turning back to Spinnerella and asking simultaneously, “What's a 'wife'?”

**Author's Note:**

> This thing got away from me and just ballooned like I never expected.
> 
> So is it any good? I doubt it, but I hope.


End file.
